Battle
by SuperJuniorLuVeR
Summary: Sungmin is very talented. He catches the eye of Super Junior and a new Korean band, Out of Place. They both want him in their band. So they battle for him. Who will win Sungmin over? KyuMin More in the summary and details!
1. Summary and details

Title: Battle

Summary: Sungmin is very talented at singing, acting, and dancing. He catches the eye of 2 famous bands, Super Junior and a new band named Out Of Place [fake band]. Both bands want Sungmin. So they battle for him. Sungmin, however, thinks both bands are all about hair and make up but he never knew how much each member cared for each other in Super Junior. Sungmin likes a certain member of SuJu. He's fierce, competitive, determined, gentle and more. Who will win Sungmin over? Super Junior or Out of Place? KyuMin

Genre: Drama and Romance

Rating: T for Teen

Couples involved in the story: KangTeuk, KyuMin, EunHae, YeWook, SiChul, KiYung [KibumXHankyung]

Disclaimer: I don't own SuJu or Korea^^


	2. Noticed

Battle

Chapter One: Noticed

Sungmin puffed out his cheeks as he continued to listen to his math teacher. He rested his chin on his palm cutely and looked out of the window. It was sunny and beautiful outside. He sighed, unnoticably. He just wants to be outside. He loves the outdoors. But he's stuck in his heck-hole called school. Well, highschool. He's a senior in a Seoul, South Korea highschool. Tomorrow if his last day of school. His tests were already done and taken. He knew he passed all of them. He has straight A's in all classes, not a single failing grade. The bell rang, signaling that it's last period. Sungmin grabbed his schedule as he packed the rest of his stuff in his bookbag. He had nothing next period. He paused and looked up. He has no classes, not even an academic. He smiled adorably and hurried past the guards and got home skillfully. He opened his frontdoor and walked in. Since Sungmin grew up in an orphanage, he lives with some of his friends. He turned on the TV to the news channel as he grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet.

_"Welcome back to Korean news. I am Eva. We just got some breaking news that Korean's number one popular boy band is coming to Seoul, South Korea in a few days."_ The female reporter said. Sungmin paused and leaned backwards and looked at the TV, a chip in his mouth. _"They're coming to Seoul to record some music videos and do their new show, 'Exploring the Human Body'. Super Junior plans on coming there in 3 days max. Back to you, YoungYoon."_ Eva said and smiled into the camera before it changed to a male reporter. Sungmin blinked a few times before swallowing his chip. He then started jumping up and down happily. He flopped on the couch, breathless, and smiling.

"Super Junior is coming to my town. I wonder if I should see their new show." He said.

"You should try to get yourself noticed by them, Sungminnie." Sungmin's friend said as he walked through the door. Sungmin turned and looked at him. He smiled and turned around on the couch.

"But how would I get noticed by them, Yoon? They're popstars. I don't think they're easy to please." Sungmin said.

"Well, you've just got to try, Minnie." Yoon gently pinched his cheeks and walked into the kitchen. "My brother actually is best friends with their manager. I could give you a hit, or something." Yoon said. Sungmin's face brightens up and he smiled.

"Ne? You would do that for me?" He said, happily. Yoon leaned backwards and smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Ne. Why don't you make a video of yourself or something and I could send it to them." He said. Sungmin squealed and ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Gomawo, Yoon!" He said. Yoon laughed and pats his back.

"No proble, Minnie. Work hard. I know you're pretty talented." He said. Sungmin let's go of him and nods, happily.

"I'll try my best, Yoon." He said and ran into his bedroom. Yoon smiled and continued to make his sandwich.

"Hey, where is the chocolate spread?" He said. Sungmin caused, a spoon halfway in his mouth. He looked down at the chocolate spread can in his hand. He gasped slightly and panicked. He opened the window and chucked it out of the window, accidentally hitting a window shield of a passing car. The car stomped on it's breaks and yells came. Sungmin gasped, putting his hand to his mouth, and slowly got out of the window. Yoon came in his doorway.

"Did you hear me? Where is the chocolate spread?" He asked. Sungmin played innocent and shrugged. "Hm. I'll be right back. I'll buy some more." He said and walked out. Sungmin laid down on his bed, his face in his pillow and started laughing. He lifted his head, a puzzled look on his face.

"I hope that the people who were driving that car didn't think the chocolate spread was do do." He said. He smiled and laughed again. He put his face in his pillow again. "I am so clumsy!" He said into the pillow.

TO SUPER JUNIOR

Leeteuk walked into the room, dragging Kangin by the hand. Kangin was digging his heels in the ground, telling him to leave him alone. But it only caused Leeteuk to smile and drag him some more. He reached the livingroom, where everyone else was, waiting patiently. He put Kangin on the couch.

"What's up, oppa? Why did you drag us all out here?" Kibum said, sitting in Hankyung's lap. Hankyung wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"I just got a video email by out managers our managers' friend. Our manager INSISTED that we should see the video." Leeteuk said, holding the CD up.

"A video? Ne? Have you seen it yet?" Ryeowook said. Leeteuk shook his head no.

"Yah! Well, then put it in then! If manager says we should watch it, then let's watch it." Eunhyuk said. Leeteuk smiled and turned on the TV. He puts in the CD and went to sit down next to Heechul. But Kangin gathered him in his arms and plopped Leeteuk on his lap, earning a soft squeal from their leader. The video started playing.

"Oh~! That's Yoon." Donghae said.

_"Hi, Super Junior! Yoon here. I know you all know me, and stuff. But I wanted to show you something. He's quite a fan of you guys, in fact he's trying to get noticed by you guys. So, I wanted to help you out. Here's some pictures of him. His name is Lee Sungmin. He's talented in every catagory, including singing, acting, cooking, etc. Here's some pictures."_ Yoon said. A picture came up when Sungmin was looking at the camera when he was searching for something in the fridge. He was bent over and a lollipop was in his hand. They all chuckled at Sungmin's adorableness. Another picture came up when Sungmin was holding up a report with A+++++ written in red. He was smiling and making a 'V' with his fingers.

"Ah~He's really smart." Kyuhyun said. Leeteuk nods. Another picture showed up when by Sungmin. He smiling and gesturing at the wall behind him, where some posters of Super Junior where. They all laughed. Another picture showed up when Sungmin was only wearing baggy shorts. He had creamy and flawless skin and good-looking abs. He was standing next to some other people, in karate-looking outfits. There was a caption at the bottom of the photo: _Sungmin's first day at learning Chinese Martial Arts_.

"OOOHHH!" They all cheered. There was another photo of Sungmin, holding a martial arts first place trophey in his hand. There was another caption at the bottom of the picture:_ Sungmin won his first first place trophey in his first martial arts tournament that was shown world wide_. They all nodded. Another, and the last, picture showed. Sungmin was laughing when Yoon had a funny looking mask on. They all laughed also. Another clip came on. Yoon was back.

_"Those were some pictures of Sungmin. Here are some clips." _Yoon said. Yoon was recording and he was walking into their backyard. Sungmin was outside, practing his martial arts.

_"Sungminnie!"_ Yoon said. Sungmin stopped and looked at him. He smiled and the camera and made a 'V' with his fingers. _"Show me what you showed me yesterday."_ Yoon said. Sungmin looked at him.

_"The balancing thing?"_ He said.

_"Yah. Show me. Please?"_ Yoon said. Sungmin smiled and grabbed his medal pole. He hands it to Yoon after he put the camera on the table. He face it to them and grabbed the pole. He puts it on the ground and held it there. Sungmin steps a few steps backward. He turned so that his side faced the pole. He swung his right leg behind his right leg and spun around. He jumped into the air [his belly facing the ground] and twisted. But instead of landing on the ground, he reached out and put one palm on his the top of pole and balanced.

"AH!" They all exclaimed and reached out.

_"Okay. You can let go of the pole now." _Sungmin said. Yoon let's go of the pole and backed up. Sungmin stayed perfectly still, not even shaking over wabbling. Yoon gestured to Sungmin and looked at the camera. He walked over to the camera and bent down.

_"He's not called 'The Lord of the Ring' for nothing."_ He said and that video ended. Yoon has the camera again, videotaping Sungmin's acting class. Yoon pointed the camera to himself.

_"Right now, Sungmin is in his acting class. He's in it, he's just visiting with a friend of his. They're going to be doing a scene when they walk in. I'm not sure if it's real or fake. But all I know, is that it will be good. Oh, here the come."_ Yoon said and quickly turned the camera around as Sungmin and their manager walked into the room where Yoon and a group of people were. His manager played angry and Sungmin was walking away from him.

_"Don't walk away from me! Get back here!" _ Their manager said and grabbed Sungmin's arm. Sungmin looked truly pissed. They all couldn't tell if he was acting or if it was for real.

Sungmin snatched from the manager's grip and got in his face.

_"Touch me again and you'll get a martial arts BEATdown."_ He said.

_"Oh, what are you doing to do? Feather me to death?"_ Their managers said. Sungmin got into his face, to the point where the manager bent backwards a little.

_"Keep on talking shit, bitch. Keep on talking. If you do, I'm going to make your head into a fucking pancake and feed it to the birds outside."_ Sungmin said. Their jaws dropped. Sungmin got out of his face and they both faced the group. They both smiled and bowed.

_"YYYYAAAHHHHHH?" _Everyone yelled. Sungmin stood up and giggled.

_"My Sungmin has grown!"_ The teacher said and huggged Sungmin. Sungmin pats her back and they let go of each other.

_"WAS THAT TRULY AN ACT?"_ They all said. Sungmin and their manager both nods.

_"Dude, you were truly scary, Sungmin. I thought you were actually to tear him to shreds, man. We all couldn't tell if you were acting or not." _ Yoon said, stepping forward. Sungmin looked at the camera, smiled, and bowed.

_"I'm not like that, Yoon. I'm too nice to hurt people."_ Sungmin said and chuckled. Yoon turned the camera to him and smiled.

_"That's why I both fear him, respect him, and love him. This is Sungmin, everybody!" _Yoon turned the camera to him. _"The Lord of the Ring and the God of Acting!"_ Yoon said. They all clapped and cheered. Sungmin giggled and bowed.

_"Gomawo!"_ He said. And then the CD was over. They all stared at the blank TV screen in awe. They all blinked at it, jaws open. Suddenly, Leeteuk's phone rang, startling everyone.

"Oh, it's our manager." Leeteuk said and puts it on speaker. "What's up?" He said.

_"Hey, Leeteuk. Where is everyone? Did you watch the video?" _ Their manager said.

"Everyone is here and we can all hear you." Heechul said.

"And yes we watched the video. It was AMAZING!" Donghae said, cuddling closer to Eunhyuk.

_"Well, there's a problem. There's a new band in Seoul, South Korea."_ Their manager said.

"So? What about it? And why is it a problem?" Kangin said.

_"Do you guys like Lee Sungmin?"_ Their manager said.

"Yeah. Well, actually, he's a guy that I want in the band." Leeteuk said.

"I agree." Everyone else said in unison.

_"Like I said, there's a new band in Seoul, South Korea. Sungmin lives there with Yoon. The band is named 'Out of place'. They noticed Sungmin, too. And they want him in their band also." _Their manager said. They all looked at each other, stunned.

"What are we supposed to do?" Siwon said.

_"Well, you said you wanted him in the band, ne? If I were you, I'd fight for him. Because Out of Place is a very competitive band and they're heading to Sungmin right now." _Their manager said. They all looked at each other with a look that said, 'oh no'.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What do you think? :] Do you like it so far? And isn't Sungminnie just SO ADORABLE! Ugghh. Why does he have to be so adorable? T.T Review please!


	3. Confronting Out of Place

Battle

Chapter 2: Confronting Out of Place

"So, you're Super Junior?" The lead singer said from the new band, Out of Place. Super Junior nods. The lead singer stared at them, strangely before sighing and folding his arms across his chest. "What? You expect me to bow down just because you're famous?" He said. Kangin narrowed his eyes. "I know everything about you guys. All you want is popularity." The lead singer said.

"Who the hell do you think yo-" Kangin got interupted when Leeteuk put his hand on Kangin's mouth. Kangin groaned and looked at Leeteuk.

"We don't care about the money or popularity. We like being on stage and singing our hearts out. You got a fucking problem with that, I will let Kangin beat the **shit** out of you." Leeteuk said. Their jaw dropped. Kangin smirked against Leeteuk's hands and looked at the lead singer, who was shocked. Everyone knew Leeteuk was dead serious. The lead singer gulped.

"S-Sorry." He said. Leeteuk took his hand away from Kangin's mouth and folded his arms across his chest. Kangin whipped his mouth and slipped his arm around Leeteuk's waist. Leeteuk smiled, his anger dissapearing. He leaned his head back and rested it against Kangin's strong shoulder. Kangin smiled and kiss his head. The drummer stared at them.

"You do know that there are no camera around, right?" He said. Kangin looked at him.

"We're fully aware of that. What? Don't like seeing gay couples or anything that we're doing?" Kangin said. Every pair of eyes were on the drummer, who gulped.

"N-No. No problem." He said. Kangin rolled his eyes.

"What do you guys want anyway?" Kibum said. The lead singer looked at him.

"We heard that you saw that Lee Sungmin kid." He said.

"Our manager's showed us him. Why?" Leeteuk said, raising an eyebrows.

"Well, did you know that we want Sungmin in our band also?" The guitarist said, folding his arms across his chest. Leeteuk narrowed his eyes at him. "We already confronted him about it. Hah. There is no way he's going to go to you fags." He said smirking. Without warning, Leeteuk lifted his foot and kicked the guitarist HARD in the chest. The guitarist fell to the ground, gasping and gripping his chest. Kangin held Leeteuk back, in a gentle grip, his arms slipping around his waist. Everyone else exclaimed. Leeteuk pointed at him.

"Say that again. Do it. I dare you." He said. Kangin was smiling. He loved it when Leeteuk would get aggressive like that. Kangin lifted him up, making Leeteuk exclaim, and walked off so they're not near the band.

"Sorry about Leeteuk's outburst. He's been having a lot of stress lately." Kyuhyun said.

"I-It's alright. I understand the role of him being the leader." The lead singer said. The drummer helped the guitarist up to his feet.

"Listen, we know that you want Sungmin in your band also. So, we wanted to confront you." The bass guitarist said.

"You wanted to confront us?" Hankyung said, pointing to the members of the band. The lead singer nods. "About what?" Hankyung questioned.

"We found out a good way for Sungmin to decide who he is going to be joining with. We can battle for him. There will be a dance competition tomorrow at the big stadium. He'll be there with his friend, Yoon. We will dance and sing to one song and then he will decide who he wants to be with." The drummer said.

"...Really? That's the best you got? Why don't you just let him choose without the competition?" Kibum said. The drummer got into Kibum's face and Kibum got tense.

"You got any other bright idea, Einstein?" He said. Kibum stared at him with narrowed eyes. "What? What are you going to do? Are you just going to stare at me or say something, pretty boy?" He said. Kibum clenched his fists. "Oh." The drummer smiled. "Hit a nerve, did I? Do something about it." He said.

"Gladly." Kibum said and shoved the drummer as hard as he could. The drummer hit the ground. "Get a tic-tac the size of a giant donut." Kibum said. The rest of Super Junior hid their laughter. The drummer stood and chuckled.

"I didn't expect that to come from you. You're one of the nice guys of Super Junior." He said.

"Well, looks like you didn't know everything about me." Kibum said. The drummer chuckled and came closer.

"I musn't of then. But wanna know one thing about me?" He said.

"Not re-" Kibum was cut off when the drummer's fist connected with his jaw. Kibum falls to the ground. Hankyung got into the drummer's face, now pissed off. Kangin stopped talking to Leeteuk and went to split it up. Someone suddenly butted in and shoved Hankyung and the drummer away from each other.

"Enough!" He yelled. They all stared him, wideyed. He had thin black hair that reached his shoulders. He wore grey skinnyjeans with black converses. His t-shirt was white with black words, expressing emotions with a single black, leather, fingerless glove with silver pyramid studs on the knuckles. Silver cross earings were attatched to his ears.

"You shouldn't of punched Kibum and you shouldn't of started all of this bull crap. Stop being snots and listen up, all of you. If you guys want me in your band, there will be a competition. Alright?" He said. Kyuhyun was the first to say his name.

"Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun said. Sungmin turned and looked straight at Kyuhyun. "What are you doing here?" Kyuhyun said. Sungmin looked behind him, where Yoon and their manager were. Kyuhyun looked also. "Oh. Okay." He said. Sungmin looked at Kibum, who sat up, rubbing his jaw. He bent down and removed his hand gently. Kibum looked up at him.

"You'll be fine. No serious damage." Sungmin said, gently and stood up straight and looked at the rest of Super Junior. He held in screams of joy and kept his cool. "So, you guys want me in your band also?" Sungmin said and smiled when they all blushed. Hankyung helped Kibum up to his feet.

"Yeah. When we saw the video Yoon sent us, we were pretty impressed." Ryeowook said. Sungmin smiled. Kyuhyun watched him and smiled.

"So, is it alright with you guys if we have the competition?" Sungmin asked, a hint of a aegyo look on his face.

"Yeah! Yeah, sure. No problem." Leeteuk said, waving his hand.

"I don't mind." Kangin said. Sungmin smiled and bowed.

"Gomawo~!" He said. They chuckled and bowed back. Sungmin stood up straight.

"Come on, Sungminnie. Let's show you around the stadium." Yoon said.

"Oh, right! The competition will be at the stadium down the road tomorrow at 6:30 pm. Warn your fans and your family members. Your manager is inviting a TV reporter so it's going to be on live TV." Sungmin said.

"Alright." Hankyung said. Sungmin waved at them, happily before he went into the black limo waiting for them. Out of Place glared at Super Junior before leaving into their van. Super Junior watched the limo drive off.

"Sungmin is so adorable." Kyuhyun said.

"I agree." They all said in unison.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's the next chap! Hope you all liked it. Well, did you? :] Review please! Gomawo~ -bows-


	4. The Competition

Battle

Chapter 3: The Competition

Kyuhyun walked into his dressing room. He opened his closet door and walked into his big closet. He grabbed a pair of black skinnyjeans with skulls as suspenders [they were attached to the belt loops]. There were small back pockets that would be opened if you unzipped the zippers. He slipped the the pants on and looked at himself in the tall mirror. He was tall and thin with a little hint of biceps and some newly formed abs. He grabbed a white tang top as an undershirt and puts it on. He grabbed a form-fitting light black jacket and slipped it over his arms. He buttoned it up halfway and rolled the sleeves up until it reached his elbows. He put some necklaces on and puts on a pair of black leather fingerless gloves and tightened the straps around his wrists. He grabbed a pair of knee-high all black AllStar Converses and zipped them up. He went into his bathroom and fixed his hair [Have you seen the music video called 'Too Perfect' by Super Junior M? Well, his hair like that in the video]. He outlined his eyes in black eyeliner [and so is his make-up]. He sprayed some Axe on himself and strutted out of his room.

TO SUNGMIN

Sungmin got a near hair cut [hint: It's a little hard for me to put in words but he has the hair due that had in 'Don't Don']. He was wearing black skinnyjeans that had tears and rips on it [it was designed that way]. He wore a white tang-top with black strips on it. He had a few layers of black and silver necklaces around his neck. A black leather vest topped his tangtop. He rolled his his shoulders and looked at the time. He walked onto the stage, the crowd cheered when they saw him. He smiled and fixed his wireless microphone.

"Really, really. I'm not famous at all. You don't need to do that." He said. But they just kept on cheering. He turned around to see if anyone was behind him but sure enough, he was the only one on stage. He turned around and faced the crowd. He gestured for them to settle down and after a few seconds, they were quiet. "As you all know, Super Junior and Out of Place will be performing 2 songs for me. I will then decide who I will want to be with. You guys get a mini concert and it also shows what Out of Place has got and what they don't got. How's that?" He said and raised his arms in the air. The crowd cheered. "First up, Out of Place. They will be performing an american song called 'Headstrong' by Trapt." Sungmin said and moved aside. Out of Place came out, looking like complete rockstars. The crowd cheered and they got into place.

"Hey, Sungmin. We're ready." Someone whispered to him. Sungmin turned around and gawked. Ryeowook stood there, looking gorgeus as hell. Man...Yesung is ONE~ lucky bitch. Ryeowook noticed Sungmin gawking at him.

"T-Too much? Do you hate it?" He said and looked down at himself [Since they didn't come out with their music video for 'Bonamana', in this story, Ryeowook looked EXACTLY like he just got done with that music video]. His hair with darkened and smooth looking. Ryeowook. Looked. Hot.

"No, no. I like it actually. I mean-Wow! Ryeowook!" Sungmin said and smiled when Ryeowook started blushing. "I'm so stunned right now. You looked so different." He said.

"Bad different or good different?" Ryeowook asked.

"VERY good different. Yesung will love you. Actually, I'm jealous of him now." Ryeowook giggled. "You are good looking. Wow." Sungmin said still amazed. Ryeowook bowed politely.

"Gomawo. We're ready by the way." He said. Sungmin nods.

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know." He said. Ryeowook nods and waved. He walked back into backstage. Yesung came out, making Ryeowook stoped walking. Yesung blinked at him, scanning him from head to toe. Ryeowook blushed, rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Sungmin grinned, watching them curiously. Yesung pointed at his boyfriend.

"Are you boyfriend?" He said, stunned. Ryeowook blushed and nods. "Oh. My. God." Yesung said and puts his hands on his hips. "Hm. Man. What a turn on. You look...Wow, I can't even put it into words, Wookie." He said. Ryeowook blushed harder and looked down, now shy.

"G-Gomawo." He stammered. Sungmin snickered.

"I'm so glad you're mine." Yesung said and gathered his boyfriend in his arms and pressed his lips gently to Ryeowook's. Ryeowook closed his eyes and kissed back. Ryeowook cupped Yesung's jaw in his hands as they entered a make out session. Sungmin cinged in disgust and shook his head. He turned around and looked across the stage. He paused and saw _him_. His heart pounded in his chest as he laid eyes on him. His side was facing him while one of crew members fixed his wireless microphone. He lost of words came to Sungmin. _He_ turned and looked straight at Sungmin, catching Sungmin looking straight at him. He then smiled and waved. Sungmin blushed and waved back. Kyuhyun chuckled and looked ahead of him. Sungmin continued to gawk at him. Kyuhyun. Looked. Like. Heaven. With. Whip. Cream. Sungmin saw someone familiar in the corner of his eye. He turned and saw his ex-boyfriend. He gasped, particuarly loudly. His ex-boyfriend spotted him, got angry and pushed through the crowd and started heading toward Sungmin. Sungmin slowly walked backwards. Kyuhyun turned and saw Sungmin starting to walk backwards, frightened. Kyuhyun looked at what he was backing up from. Someone walked onto stage and walked by Kyuhyun. Sungmin got more afraid and took off. The man ran after him. Kyuhyun narrowed his eyes.

"I'll be right back." He said and followed the man who was running after Sungmin. Sungmin ran into a dead end and panicked.

"So, I finally found you after 3 years." His ex said, coming closer. Sungmin gasped, his heart pounding in his chest. He turned around and face his abusive ex. He was walking toward him with a smirk on his face. Sungmin backed up until he was pressed up against the wall.

"Stop it, Nora. Please. I didn't do anything." Sungmin chocked out, his eyes tears stinging his eyes. Nora harshly grabbed Sungmin's upper arms and slammed his lips to Sungmin's. Sungmin groaned and pushed Nora away from him.

"Nora, stop!" He yelled. "I don't love you anymore! You're bad for my life." He said. Nora yelled and slammed Sungmin's head into the wall. Sungmin yelped and slid down the wall, covering his head.

Kyuhyun walked down the hallway, looking back and forth. He could hear muffled yelling to his right. He turned to his left and speed walked down the hall. He heard a loud yelp and then took off running down the hall. He turned a corner and saw someone standing there at an dead end. Sungmin was against the wall, covering his head. Kyuhyun ran to the guy and shoved him as hard as he could. The man slammed into the wall, hitting his head. Sungmin looked up to see a pissed off Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun gently got Sungmin to his feet. He grabbed his hand and then they ran down the hall. Sungmin's head throbbed. He looked at Kyuhyun and his pain went away.

"Kyuhyun...what are you doing?" He said.

"I couldn't let those things happen to you, Sungmin." Kyuhyun said. Sungmin looked at their intertwined fingers and blushed. They turned a corner and Kyuhyun stopped. Nora was down the hall, looking straight at them. He started walking toward them. Kyuhyun put Sungmin behind him and protected him. Once Nora got close, Kyuhyun lifted his foot and slammed it against Nora's chest, making him fall to the ground. Sungmin was shocked. Kyuhyun grabbed Sungmin gently and faced him.

"Run. Now. Get the others." He said and pushed him toward the other direction. Sungmin hesitated. "Go! I'll stall him as long as I can." Kyuhyun said. Sungmin nods and ran off. Nora stood and glared at Kyuhyun, who braced himself.

"You're messing with the wrong guy." He said and grabbed Kyuhyun's throat. Kyuhyun coughed and grabbed Nora's arm. Kyuhyun lifted his foot and kiced him in the face. Nora yelled and slammed Kyuhyun in the wall. Kyuhyun yelped.

Sungmin heard someone yelp behind him but he kept on running. He ran faster and faster, tears rolling down his eyes. He found Kangin.

"Kangin-sshi! Come quickly! K-Kyuhyun needs help!" Sungmin said. Kangin looked at him. He paused and then nodded. They both took off down the hall.

"What's going on?" Kangin said.

"My abusive ex found me. Kyuhyun protected me put he's facing him by himself now. I can't...I cant let him get hurt!" Sungmin said, tears fogging his eyes as he continued running. Kangin growled and quickened his speed. There was a slam and a yelp. Sungmin ran faster and they finally got to the desintation. Kyuhyun was on the ground, not moving. His head was bleeding. Nora stood there, bat in hand. Kangin charged and slammed the guy into the wall. Security came and seperated Kangin and Nora. They hand-cuffed Nora. Sungmin bent down and cupped Kyuhyun's face in his hands. Kyuhyun was unconscious and his head was bleeding.

"Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun! Please. Wake up!" Sungmin cried, tears pouring out of his eyes. Leeteuk came around the corner. Nora saw him and got loose.

"Leeteuk! Watch out!" Kangin said. Before Leeteuk got to react, Nora broke out of the hand cuffs and grabbed Leeteuk and puts him in front of him, one arm tightly around Leeteuk's throat. Leeteuk started choking. He grabbed Nora's arm with both hands. Nora grabbed a knife and pointed it at them. Kangin narrowed his eyes, fists clenching.

"Let. Him. Go." He said through gritted teeth. Nora grinned and backed up. He puts the tip of the blade against Leeteuk's throat and dragged it across the skin of his neck, making a visible cut show up and blood trickle down his neck. Leeteuk whined and tried escaping.

"No, no, no. Shh. Shh. It's okay." Nora said into Leeteuk's ear. Leeteuk furrowed his eyebrows, tears stinging his eyes. He whined. Nora grinned. "You're pretty handsome." He said, the hand with the hand going down and squeezed Leeteuk's ass. Leeteuk whined much louder.

"KANGIN-SSHI!" He cried. Kangin started walking forward, pissed off beyond belief. Suddenly, someone tapped Nora on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Nora said and turned. Ryeowook smiled and then hits him on the head with a medal frying pan. A loud 'clang!' sound came, knocking out Nora. Nora let's go of Leeteuk and collapsed to the ground. Leeteuk looked at Nora and then looked at Kangin. He ran to Kangin hugged him, his arms around Kangin's neck. Kangin hugged him back tightly. Leeteuk started crying.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here." Kangin said and gently carressed his lover's back. Leeteuk's breathes were uneven and shakey. Yesung came and saw Ryeowook with a frying pan in his hand and Nora on the ground, unconscious.

"Woah." Yesung exclaimed. Ryeowook looked at him and blushed. Kyuhyun groaned, pulling his eyebrows together, and opened his eyes. His vision blurred at first but then he blinked, getting his vision back. His head was on Sungmin's lap. Sungmin was cupping his face in his hands, looking at him, crying.

"Kyu..." Sungmin whispered. Kyuhyun groaned as he sat up. He covered his head and winced. Sungmin put his hand on Kyuhyun's theigh. Kyuhyun looked at him. "Thank God you're alright." He said. Kyuhyun scanned him. He looked behind him to see Leeteuk embracing Kangin while he was crying. Ryeowook was standing beside an unconscious Nora with a frying pan in his hand. The security dragged Nora away and hand-cuffed him. Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin and whipped his tears away with his thumb. Sungmin sniffed and Kyuhyun gently smiled.

"I'm fine." He said. Sungmin launched forward and hugged him tightly. Kyuhyun smiled and hugged him back. After a minute, they let go of each other and Sungmin helps Kyuhyun to his feet. Kyuhyun looked at Leeteuk and Kangin.

"Don't worry. I won't let him touch you ever again. I promise." Kangin said. Kyuhyun clenched his fists.

"What happened?" He said.

"We came when you got knocked out. The security guys were able to hand-cuff Nora. Leeteuk came and Nora got loose. He grabbed Leeteuk and held him hostage. He cut his throat and groped him in front of everyone." Sungmin said.

"Groped him?" Kyuhyun said, raising his eyebrows. Sungmin nods.

"Nora grabbed his ass. Ryeowook came and knocked him out with a frying pan." He said. Kyuhyun looked at Ryeowook. Yesung was gawking at him and Ryeowook was blushing. He looked at Kangin and Leeteuk. Kangin pulled his head back and cupped Leeteuk's face in his hands. Leeteuk looked at him.

"You don't need to cry. Teukkie, you're safe now." Kangin said. Leeteuk nods. Kangin leans in and pressed his lips to Leeteuk's. Kangin wrapped his arms around Leeteuk's middle and pulled him close. Leeteuk closed his eyes and tightened his hold around Kangin's neck, deepening the kiss. Kyuhyun looked at Sungmin, who got in front of him. He took a step close and reached up. He gently rubbed the gash on Kyuhyun's forehead with his thumb. Kyuhyun flinched slightly. Sungmin grabbed his hand and led him away.

"Where are we going?" Kyuhyun asked.

"We need to stitch that up." Sungmin said. They went into an empty room. Sungmin picked up Kyuhyun, making him squeal in surprise, and sits him. Sungmin pulled up a small table with First-Aid equipment. He got closer to Kyuhyun and moved his bangs out of the way. He cleaned the blood away from his skin, washing away no make-up since he has flawless skin. Sungmin grabbed a needle and stitches. He started to stitch up the gash. Kyuhyun smiled and continued watching him. Sungmin saw him watching him and smiled, blushing slightly.

"You know, you don't have to go through all of this." Kyuhyun said.

"I wanted to, Kyu. You saved me." Sungmin looked at him in the eye. "It's the least I could do." He said. Kyuhyun smiled and continued to watch him stitch it up until he was done. He put the equipment back into the First-Aid case and closed it. He smiled as he looked at Kyuhyun.

"There you go. All stitched up." He said. Kyuhyun scanned his face.

"Thank you." He said. Sungmin smiled brightly.

"You're welcome." He said. They stared at each other. Kyuhyun slowly started to lean in closer. Sungmin slowly started to close his eyes. Kyuhyun lifted his hand and puts it on the side of Sungmin's neck. Sungmin puts his hands on Kyuhyun's thighs and got closer. Kyuhyun closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Sungmin's. Sungmin closed his eyes and kissed back. His heart pounded in his chest. After a minute, they seperated for air. They opened their eyes and looked at each other. Sungmin smiled gently and pressed his lips back to Kyuhyun's. Kyuhyun cupped Sungmin's jaw in his hands as they entered a make out session.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: KyuMin! KyuMin! KyuMin! ^^ Finally the KyuMin moment. And grr! I hate that Nora guy! HOW DARE HE HURT SUNGMIN AND KYUHYUN AND GROPE LEETEUK! GET HIM KANGIN! GET HIM! RYEOWOOKIE! Ow! *.* Who know a frying pan would be deadly?


	5. Rescheduled Competition

Battle

Chapter 4: Rescheduled Battle

Kyuhyun recovered from the blast to his head from Sungmin's ex-boyfriend, who got arrested. Super Junior and Out of Place ended up having to reschedule their battle in 2 days so that everyone could recover. Kyuhyun was standing in front of his mirror. He was at the same stadium, even though the battle is tomorrow. He moved his hair out of the way and looked at 4 stitches over his right eyebrow. He sighed and puts his hair back over it. He stuffed his hands in his fadded-blue skinny jeans pockets and walked out on to stage. He looked at every empty seat, inhaling the air. Every since Sungmin and him had kissed, Sungmin has been ignoring him slightly. Kyuhyun took one hand out of the pocket and rubbed the back of his head, gently ruffling his dark brown hair that was waved slightly. Just how Sung-...Just how Kyuhyun liked it. Kyuhyun sighed again and closed his eyes. He opened his mouth and exhaled softly.

_"I knew it was never going to work since the moment I saw him. We were never meant to be. But why did I fall for him? Why did I think otherwise? And why did he kiss me if he admitted that he's not gay?" _He sighed and opened his eyes. _"What did I do? What did I do wrong exactly?" _Kyuhyun thought. But all he got was uttered silence. He let's out a loud sigh and puts his hand back into his pocket. _"Maybe I should skip tomorrow. Leave at midnight when everyone's sleeping. They wouldn't suspect a thing. They wouldn't know what to do or where to go to find me. Hm. Maybe. It's funny how a broken heart can change someone's life completely." _Kyuhyun thought and walked off the stage. As he walked out of the building, slowly and sulkingly, he thought about his mistakes in his past. And wondered how they influenced him today. His hands were still in his pockets as he walked down the hall. He swore he could hear someone walking behind him. But he ignored it and kept walking. He walked into his dressing room and locks the door behind him. He took off his shirt but kept his pants on. He grabs a white long sleeve V shirt and puts it on. The shirt formed around his slim body. The sleeves reached his knuckles. He grabbed a black leather jacket and slips it on. He sipped it halfway up and grabbed a thin clothed grey scarf. He laid it loosely around his neck. He grabbed shin high black boots and takes off his Converse. He puts his boots on and zipped them up. There was a knock on his door suddeny and Kyuhyun froze. He slowly turned his head and narrowed his dark eyes at the door.

"Kyu...I know you're in there." Kyuhyun's eyes widened when he heard _his_ voice from the other side of the door. Kyuhyun sighed and stood. He walked over to the door and leaned against it, making the door creak softly at Kyuhyun's light weight on it. He folded his arms across his chest, his back against the door.

"What do you want?" Kyuhyun said, trying not to sound annoyed by his presence.

"We need to talk. Please. Open up." Sungmin's sweet voice rang through Kyuhyun's ears. Kyuhyun sighed and leanedh is head against the door.

"Why should I?" He said.

"Kyu~...Please?" Sungmin begged. Kyuhyun could hear that Sungmin was worried. Kyuhyun got off of the door and unlocked it. He opened it up wide and walked off. Sungmin hesitantly walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it without Kyuhyun's notice. Kyuhyun stood far away from him, hands back into his pocket and his back at him. It was silent. Kyuhyun could feel Sungmin's eyes digging into the back of his head.

"Sungmin, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Kyuhyun said. Sungmin chuckled softly.

"I was walking by when I saw your car parked in the driveway. What? Forgot I lived in this town?" Kyuhyun could hear the smile in Sungmin's voice.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" Kyuhyun repeated, but this time in a SLIGHTLY tensed tone. "You've been ignoring me ever since we...*sigh*..." Kyuhyun didn't want to finish his sentence. Sungmin furrowed his eyebrows at Kyuhyun. He needed-no, he wanted-to see Kyuhyun's beautiful face. But Kyuhyun refused to even look at him.

"Kyu...Please...Turn around and look at me." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun's heart shattered when he heard Sungmin's hurtful voice. Kyuhyun slowly turned around and looked straight at Sungmin. Sungmin stared into his eyes back.

"Why?" Kyuhyun said. Sungmin blinked at him. "Why were you ignoring me, Sungmin? Did you even think about how much that hurt me? Did you EVEN KNOW?" Kyuhyun said. Sungmin's eyes grew more hurt. But he could see just how much heart break was in Kyuhyun's dark eyes.

"E-Ever since my relationship with Nora had ended...I've always been hesitant about love. Always cautious and always picky about the ones I want. Only that...every relationship I ended up having after Nora, Nora seems to get to the person I love and take him away from me. I didn't want him to take you away from me." Sungmin said.

"Sungmin," Kyuhyun turned fully around and faced him. "Nora's in prison. He's not here. Hell, he's not even in Korea. You don't need to worry about him. I'm not going anywhere." He said.

"I know. But still..." Sungmin said, breaking eye contact and rubbing his arm. Kyuhyun sighed.

"Sungmin, you need to stop comparing me with your ex's." He said.

"W-What?" Sungmin blinked at Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun walked forward and gently moved Sungmin aside. He unlocked the door and opened it. Before he walked out of the room, he turned and looked at Sungmin.

"I'm not like Nora or any of your ex's. And I'm not going to be. Have fun being alone." He said and walked out. Sungmin felt the tears in his eyes. He knew he should run after Kyuhyun. But then he also knew that Kyuhyun wouldn't listen to him. He knew he ruined his only chance at true lover. He completely blew it.

Kyuhyun walked as fast as he could down the hall, jogging slightly. Tears were pooling out of his eyes. He covered his mouth with his hand and finally ran out of the building and into the fall air. He bent over once he was far away from the building's entrance. He stood up straight and looked at the parking lot. He saw Super Junior's black van parked in it. He looked at the stadium's doors and saw them open. The tears kept running down his cheeks as Kyuhyun and Leeteuk made eye contact.

"Kyuhyun-ah~! We've been looking everywhere!" Leeteuk said, waving an arm in the air. Kyuhyun ran over to his leader and hugged him in a tight embrace. Leeteuk was shocked but then he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him back. "What's wrong?" He asked, ever so softly. Kyuhyun didn't answer. He just cried into this leader's neck. Leeteuk gently sighed and kissed his temple gently. "You can tell me later if you would like." He said. Kyuhyun nods. The other members came out of the building and walk over to them. Leeteuk glanced at the, giving them a look saying: 'Don't ask any questions'. They understood and all together, they comforted Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun stopped crying after a minute. They let go of each other and went into their van.

THAT NIGHT

Kyuhyun was already packed up, ready to leave. He was sitting on his made bed, staring at his hands. His suitcase was next to him. He sat there, in complete silence. Thinking to himself in his head. He was hesitating to leave. Was it right? Kyuhyun laid back down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling above him. Should he live his best friends-no, brothers-behind like that? He rolled on to his side and looked at the suitcase. He sighed and continued to think about it. He got off of the bed and unpacked his suitcase. He puts his clothing back into his dresser and puts his suitcase away. He undresses and get back into baggy shorts. He climbed back into bed and covered himself with the blanket. He stared at the ceiling before turning off the light and going to sleep after 10 minutes.

THAT MORNING

Kyuhyun's eyes slipped open and he gasped. Ryeowook was cheerfully jumping on his bed, telling him to wake up. Kyuhyun shot up rather too quickly and slammed his head against Ryeowook's. Ryeowook yelped loudly and slammed the ground. Kyuhyun groaned and covered his head, flopping back down on to the bed.

"Ryeowook! What were you thinking?" The maknae complained.

"I'm sorry! Leeteuk told me to wake you up because the battle starts in 15 minutes!" Ryeowook said, tossing and turning on the floor. Kyuhyun regained his composure and sat up. He looked down at Ryeowook. He exclaimed slightly and got out of bed, helping Ryeowook to his feet. He grabbed Ryeowook's hand and removed it from his forehead.

"Aish~You're bleeding." He said. Ryeowook gives him a hard glare.

"That's because you banged your head against me!" He said. Kyuhyun nervously chuckled.

"Why did you make me Wookie bleed?" Yesung yelled from the doorway. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook jumped from Yesung's sudden yell.

"H-He banged his head against m-mine! I-It was an accident!" Kyuhyun said, waving his arms in front of him as Yesung angerly made his way over to him. Ryeowook got in front of him, putting his hand on Yesung's chest.

"Sungie, it was an accident. Alright? He didn't mean to." Ryeowook said softly. Yesung sighed, his anger releasing.

"Come on, Wookie. Let's put a band-aid on that." He said and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. They went out of Kyuhyun's room. Kyuhyun sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He got dressed into the same outfit he wore yesterday when he was at the stadium. There was another knock on his door as he fixed the black boots. He jerked his head up and furrowed his eyebrows.

_"Deja vu." _He thought and turned toward the door. "Come in!" He said. The door opened and Leeteuk came in. "Teukkie?" Kyuhyun said in confusion. Leeteuk shuts the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened yesterday at the stadium?" He asked. Kyuhyun sighed and continued to fix the boot.

"I'd rather not talk about it." He said.

"Kyuhyun." Leeteuk warned in a deep voice. Kyuhyun froze and gulped slightly. "I'm not asking you for permission. It's an order. Tell me and I'll leave you alone." He said. Kyuhyun sighed and face him. He pats the spot next to him on the bed.

"Better sit down then. 'Cause it's a long story." He said.

TO SUNGMIN

Sungmin continued to put the make up on under his eyes. Ever since the incident with Kyuhyun last night, Sungmin wasn't able to even close his eyes to get some sleep. Visible dark bags were hanging under his eyes that morning. And he didn't want anyone to see that something was wrong. Sungmin was able to cover it up to the point when it looked like it wasn't even there. Sungmin sighed and put the make up away. He was already fully dressed and ready to go. He's still debating whether he should choose Super Junior or Out of Place. Of course, if he chooses Super Junior, Kyuhyun won't be too extatic about it. But Sungmin would of fulfilled his dream. But if he chooses Out of Place, Out of Place will get into Super Junior's face about it. Sungmin rubbed his head before turning away from the mirror. He is so confused.

TO KYUHYUN AND THE REST OF SUPER JUNIOR

Kyuhyun got ready in about 7 minutes. For the rest of the 3 minutes, everyone was eating breakfast [it only took 5 minutes for them to get to the stadium]. Kyuhyun was sitting on the couch, watching Kangin feed Leeteuk his breakfast. Leeteuk ate his breakfast happily, sometimes sharing a kiss or 2 from his boyfriend. Leeteuk would occasionaly nip at Kangin's fingertips. Kangin would chuckle and kiss his lips everytime he would do that. Kyuhyun sat there, watching them in envy. He wanted what they all had. Kyuhyun was the youngest in the group, but also the only person who was single. Heechul is dating Siwon, Kibum is dating Hankyung, Donghae is dating Eunhyuk, Kangin is dating Leeteuk, Ryeowook is dating Yesung, Shindong has someone outside of Super Junior, and Zhou Mi is married to Henry. Kyuhyun sighed and rubbed his forehead. Everyone finished their food and they went into the van. They all decided on 3 songs, 'It's You', 'Bonamana', and 'Too Perfect' by Super Junior M. they were all recommended by Leeteuk. Somehow, Kyuhyun was getting a feeling that he wanted them to do those songs because he wanted Kyuhyun to shine. And maybe win Sungmin's heart back. But it's the other way around. Sungmin needs to win Kyuhyun's heart. Which won't be easy.

Everyone agreed to the songs Leeteuk suggested. Even Kyuhyun did. He admitted, he wanted to show Sungmin what he was missing. Kyuhyun smirked, suddenly in the mood to make Sungmin jealous. He texted Kangin first and asked him if it was alright if he did some fan service with Leeteuk. Kangin looked up at him, glaring. Kyuhyun texted the reason and showed Kangin. Kangin smirked when he read the word 'jealous' and 'revenge'. Kangin held out his hand for Kyuhyun to shake it.

"It's fine with me. Ask Teukkie though." He said. Kyuhyun smiled and shook his hand. Kyuhyun got up and sat next to Leeteuk, who was sitting next to Kangin. Kyuhyun whispered his question into his ear and explained why he wanted to do it. Leeteuk hesitantly looked at Kangin, who smiled at him. Kangin told him that he said it's alright. Leeteuk looked at him, a slight smile bubbling on his lips. He leaned in and whispered huskily into the maknae's ear.

"I won't go easy. Mind if I make you chase me?" Leeteuk whispered softly into his ear, sending shivers to go down the maknae's spine. Kyuhyun gulped, his heart raced slightly, but he nods. Leeteuk smirked and pulled his head away. He rested his head against Kangin's strong shoulder.

"Good. Then we have a deal." He said. Kyuhyun sat in his original seat. Maybe choosing Leeteuk wasn't such a great idea.

5 MINUTES LATER-AT THE STADIUM-Out of Place IS PERFORMING A SONG BY DBSK

Kyuhyun and Leeteuk were talking about what they would do doing their performances.

"Well, during your 'Bonamana' solo, I could come up from behind you and run my hands down your sides." Kyuhyun suggested. Leeteuk felt his cheeks get hot. He agreed to the suggestion. "You got any ideas?" Kyuhyun asked.

"...Hmm..." Leeteuk thought. "When your second solo comes up in 'Bonamana'-"

"Oh, the one where I go 'How to keep loving you'?" Kyuhyun said, cutting the leader off. Leeteuk huffed softly and nods.

"Why don't you sing it directly toward me while...*blush* holding me against you." Leeteuk said, itching the side of his head with end of the pencil. Kyuhyun chuckled and pointed his pen at him.

"And then after that I could kiss you." He said. Leeteuk blushed even more.

"Where?" He dared to ask. Kyuhyun reached forward and pressed the cap of his pen against Leeteuk's soft peach lips.

"Here." He said, smirking as he pulled away. Leeteuk blinked a few times but agreed to it. He raised his eyebrows as he wrote Kyuhyun's plan down.

"We don't call you the Evil Maknae for nothing." He said, earning Kyuhyun's laughter as a response.

A FEW MINUTES LATER-SUPER JUNIOR IS SETTING UP TO PERFORM THEIR FIRST SONG

They all decided that they were going to do 'Too Perfect' first, 'It's You' second, and then [the dirty one] 'Bonamana' last. Kyuhyun and Leeteuk decided that during the performance of 'It's You', Kyuhyun would flirtingly chase Leeteuk around the stage. Kyuhyun walked up on stage with Donghae, Eunhyuk, Zhou Mi, Henry, Ryeowook, and Siwon. Yesung HAPPILY watched from backstage at the song began. The crowd went insane. Kyuhyun did his solo extra stronger. He could feel Sungmin's eyes on him. The crowd would cheer loud when Ryeowook did the first 'YEAH~' and even louder when Kyuhyun did the second one. The song was other and the crowd cheered louder than they did with Out of Place [who finished their 3 songs]. They quickly left the stage and got ready for 'It's You'. Leeteuk was wearing his outfit he wore in the music video. He was the first to walk out on stage. The crowd cheered when they saw him. The rest followed him and they got into their places. When Kyuhyun and Leeteuk didn't have solos, Leeteuk would glide across the stage and Kyuhyun would come after him as they all sang in perfect harmony. Kyuhyun was being a little careful with Leeteuk. He didn't want to make Kangin mad. Kyuhyun could feel Sungmin's eyes on him the whole time he went around the large stage. Sungmin watched Kyuhyun flirt with Leeteuk on the stage. He felt his heart break. He wanted to be held like that, to be spun around like that, to be chased after like that. He. Wanted. Kyuhyun. Back. The song ended and they cheered louder. They went backstage and got changed for 'Bonamana'.

"Are you ready, Teukkie?" Kyuhyun said as he walked into Leeteuk's room. Leeteuk just put his black jacket on over his bare back. He turned around and Kyuhyun gawked. Leeteuk has one hell of a body. He is slim with a visible 12 pack. His slightly dark creamy skin was covered in sweat. Kyuhyun held back a moan. Man. Now he's GLAD he is doing it with his leader. And now he's jealous over Kangin. Leeteuk smirked when he saw Kyuhyun gawking at him.

"Stop drooling, Kyu. Let's go." He said as he went by Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun snapped out of it and followed the leader on stage. Kangin watched from the stage. He saw Leeteuk come out with only a black jacket on and black skinny jeans. The jacket was bugging Leeteuk so he decided to take it off. The crowd cheered. Leeteuk hands it to a fan and got back into place, holding his microphone in his hand. Kangin felt himself get slightly hard as the sight of his boyfriend shirtless. The crowd cheered during Kyuhyun's solo and they did the pelvic thrust. Sungmin watched Kyuhyun's hips thrust forward and felt a sting of jealousy hit his heart as he turned toward Leeteuk and ran his hand down the side of Leeteuk's face, making the crowd go completely insane. Leeteuk's solo was coming up soon. Sungmin had a bad feeling. He even saw Ryeowook and Yesung do some fan service. When Ryeowook had his solo [let's pretend Sungmin's solo was taken by Donghae], Yesung and Ryeowook were drawn together. Ryeowook's left shoulder againt Yesung's left shoulder. Their foreheads were touching as they circle around each other. Yesung kissed his lips before they all sang into the chorus.

Leeteuk's solo came up and Kyuhyun came behind Leeteuk. Sungmin's eyes went wide. As Leeteuk sang, Kyuhyun slid his hands slowly down Leeteuk's sides. Leeteuk was smirking as he sang. The crowd was cheering. Kyuhyun's 'How to keep loving you?' solo came. Kyuhyun grabbed Leeteuk's hip and pulled him to him as he sang the solo. Leeteuk placed his hand on the side of the maknae's neck. Once Kyuhyun's solo ended, they kissed. The crowd cheered so loud, it could of blown the roof off. Sungmin's and Kangin's jaws dropped. Kangin looked at Sungmin and then smirked. Leeteuk is going to be 'punished' after this. The song ended and the crowd went completely wild. They went backstage. Kyuhyun bowed at Kangin, thanked him and apologized. Kangin simply smirked.

"Don't worry. Leeteuk will get his 'punishment' later on tonight." He said, slipping his arm around Leeteuk's waist. Leeteuk chuckled, though he was blushing slightly. Kyuhyun chuckled. Kangin looked at him. "Even though you guys did go over the top when you guys kissed." He said.

"It grabbed Sungmin's attention." Leeteuk said, nodding his head in the direction behind Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun was confused but then he froze when someone's familiar voice said his name.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun hid the smirk as he spun around on his heels and faced him. Kyuhyun read Sungmin's eyes. Inside, he was dancing and screaming. His plan had worked. Sungmin was jealous. And he bets that Sungmin is going to confront him about what the heck they were doing.

"We need to talk." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun shrugged, the corner of his mouth curling in a half smile. Sungmin walked off. Kyuhyun looked at Leeteuk, who gave him a thumbs up. Kyuhyun gave one back in responce. Kyuhyun exclaimed softly when Sungmin grabbed his wrist and tugged him to an empty hallway.

"What on earth were you 2 doing up there?" Sungmin said, mad. Kyuhyun chuckled softly and turned and faced Sungmin.

"Why the hell do you care?" He asked.

"Kyuhyun," Sungmin growled. Kyuhyun blinked. "I absolutely hated what you guys did on stage." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun blinked again but folded his arms across his chest.

"Sungmin, you made it loud and clear that you don't wa-" Kyuhyun was cut off when Sungmin grabbed Kyuhyun's face and quickly brought it to his, connecting their lips together in a soft kiss. Kyuhyun blinked, really shocked. Sungmin broke the kiss after a few seconds and looked at the maknae, was staring at him wideyed.

"Kyu, when did I say that I didn't want you? I want you more than you know. Whem I saw you, chasing Leeteuk around the stage, I wanted to be chased like that. I wanted to be grabbed from behind like that. And _I_ wanted to be spun around like that. I only want it if it's with you. It pained me to see you doing that on stage, Kyu. I felt like dying when I was watching. A-And when you guys kissed..." Sungmin looked down. "My heart...stopped and I couldn't breath." He said. Kyuhyun furrowed his eyebrows.

"I-I'm sorry, Sungmin." He whispered. Sungmin looked into those creamy dark eyes of his. Kyuhyun stared back. "But you even admitted it. You didn't want to be in a relationship with me." He said.

"I know. But, what you said was true. You're not like my ex's. And you're far from it. Mianhae. I'm sorry for not listening to you and I'm sorry for...for hurting you like that." Sungmin said. Kyuhyun felt the faint sting of tears in his eyes as he nodded. Sungmin leaned in amd claimed Kyuhyun's peach lips to his soft ones. Kyuhyun, this time, relaxed into the kiss and closed his eyes. He kissed back gently. Sungmin was still holding Kyuhyun's face in his hands as their lips moved in sync against each other. Kyuhyun unfolded his arms and he placed his hands on to Sungmin's slim waist. He pulled him closer to him, deepening the kiss.

20 MINUTES LATER-SUNGMIN'S CHOICE

They were all back on stage. Sungmin was standing in between Super Junior and Out of Place.

"I've already made my decision. It was easy to choose, actually." Sungmin said into his microphone. He smiled and blushed when Kyuhyun and him made eye contact. Sungmin stepped forward and turned around. The 2 leaders stepped forward and went on either side of Sungmin. Sungmin faced the crowd and inhaled, closing his eyes. He opened his eyes and grabbed Leeteuk's wrist. He held Leeteuk's arm in the air and the crowd cheered. Super Junior started jumping up and down in happiness. Leeteuk and Sungmin hugged. They let go of each other. Leeteuk ran up to Kangin and hugged him tightly. Kangin hugged him back, lifted him in the air and spun around. Leeteuk laughed. Sungmin went up to Kyuhyun and hugged him tightly. Kyuhyun hugged him back, nuzzling his face into his new found lover's neck. He inhaled Sungmin's sweet auroma and smiled.

"Welcome to Super Junior, Lee Sungmin." He said.

THAT NIGHT-SUNGMIN MOVED IN WITH SUPER JUNIOR-HE SHARES A ROOM WITH THE MAKNAE

They all went into the house, relieved and exhausted to be home. Kangin bent down, wrapping his arms around Leeteuk's middle and lifted Leeteuk up. Leeteuk squealed in surprise.

"Time for your punishment." Kangin said and they immediatly went into their bedroom. Kangin kicked the door shut behind him and locked it. He sets a giggling Leeteuk down to his feet. Kangin cupped Leeteuk's face in his hands and kissed him. Leeteuk kissed back and closed his eyes. Kangin's hands slid down Leeteuk's stomach and placed themselves on the front of Leeteuk's hips. Leeteuk wrapped his arms around Kangin's neck as their lips moved a little harshly against each other in sync. Leeteuk moaned softly when Kangin pinned him to the wall. Kangin pressed his hips against Leeteuk's, making him moan a little louder into the kiss. Kangin's hands roamed up and down Leeteuk's sides, feeling the flawless skin. His hands slowly went down to Leeteuk's hips and slid around them. Leeteuk gasped loudly when Kangin's hand gripped Leeteuk's fit ass. That's when Leeteuk knew that he probably wouldn't be able to walk for at least 2 days.

BACK IN THE LIVINGROOM

They all stood there, awkwardly. They heard a soft thump against the wall that came from KangTeuk's room. They all looked at each other, uneasy and awkwardly. Then chills ran up their spins when they heard Leeteuk gasp loudly.

"Yeah~Anyway~Leeteuk isn't the only one getting punish today." Kyuhyun said seductively. Sungmin turned red slightly. Kyuhyun laughed and dragged Sungmin into their room. Kyuhyun shuts the door behind them and locked it. Sungmin turned and faced Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun..." He said. Kyuhyun put his hand on the side of Sungmin's neck and started biting and nibbling the soft skin on Sungmin's neck. He enjoyed the soft moans coming from him. Sungmin put his arms around Kyuhyun's middle, drawing him closer. Sungmin closed his eyes, his jaw opened a jar. It felt good. The way Kyuhyun worked at his neck.

"K-Kyu...ahh..." Sungmin said softly. Sungmin moaned a little loudly when Kyuhyun bit down on Sungmin's sweet spot, leaving a bruise. While one of Kyuhyun's hand was resting on the side of Sungmin's neck, the other slid down Sungmin's chest and stomach. Sungmin moaned as Kyuhyun rubbed Sungmin's groin through his jeans.

"Hnn...Kyu~..." Sungmin moaned softly. And that's when Sungmin ALSO KNEW that he probably will be like Leeteuk for 2 days, sore and unable to walk for a while. Sungmin smiled. And he loved every second of it.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Here's a fluffy ending for all of you with a hint of KangTeuk. ^^ What do you think of Battle? Review and tell me how I did. Thank you~!


End file.
